


Там, где нас нет

by dey_shark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dey_shark/pseuds/dey_shark
Summary: Хвостатый мудак:«Даже если это вопрос, мы оба знаем ответ на него».Стайлз не сдерживается и смеется. Громко, надрывно. Как ревел бы, будь у него чуть меньший процент гордости и чуть больше алкоголя в крови.





	Там, где нас нет

Стайлз не знает, что происходит. Даже не подозревает, ясно? Его умный мозг коротит каждый раз, когда в нем всплывает имя бывшего альфы.

Стайлз не знает, куда ему смотреть, пока Хейл садится в машину с этой шрамированной, которая не отлипает от его бока, будто они случайно пролили на себя банку с клеем. Не знает, как дышать, когда понимает, что машина уже достаточно далеко, чтобы не рассмотреть ее задние номера. В этот момент Стайлз с уверенностью может сказать, что задом к нему повернулась не только фортуна, но и сам Дерек лично.

Ладно, если быть честными, Дерек ему ничего не должен. Он наверняка сейчас сидит где-то под деревом и спокойно потягивает пиво, вкус которого ему так приглянулся после той самоубийственной вечеринки в лофте.

Дерек знает… О, да черт возьми, все вокруг знают, что Стилински вляпался по уши в рычащего оборотня еще тогда, когда едва не отрезал ему руку. Стайлз не настолько хороший актер, чтобы скрыть от чуткого обоняния полуживотных свои яркие эмоции. А они всегда переваливают через край, словно он слишком маленькая чаша для обрушивающихся на него чувств.

И ладно, он юн. Он имеет право ошибаться, влюбляться и страдать оттого, что один мудак не смотрит в его сторону. Почему девчонкам можно, а ему нет?

Потому что он парень? Да идите все к черту, он любил этого уебка три года. У него гребаная судьба — находиться в неизменном обществе своих тайных (не таких уж и тайных на самом деле) объектов желаний.

Стайлз просто не выдерживает.

Он около пятнадцати минут сжимает в ладони телефон, а потом быстро пишет и отправляет сообщение, не давая себе возможности передумать. Стайлз не надеется на ответ. Ему важно просто дать знать, что… Хэй, он все еще жив. Он все еще до беспамятства хочет засосать щетинистого мужика. И, эй, ему нихрена не круто от всего этого дерьма.

Но ответ все же приходит на его натянуто-саркастичное: «Ты еще не сдох?»

Дерек-гребаный-Хейл будто решил вытянуть из него последние соки. Выжать то, что не успел, будучи рядом. А Стайлз просто не может заставить себя не читать. Удалить и забыть.

Хвостатый мудак:  
«А ты?»

И, блять, Стайлз уверен, что это ни черта не обращение к его хрупкой человеческой оболочке. Дерек знает, что он подыхает. Вот так банально гниет изнутри, словно больной кактус. У Стайлза как-то был один. Стоял на подоконнике. Стайлз помнит, как ухаживал за растением. Поливал его изредка, а тот рос и пускал какие-то нелепые цветки. До тех пор, как Стайлз не решил со скуки ткнуть кактус карандашом. Тот просто завалился на бок, позволив Стайлзу увидеть, что внутри он давно сгнил. Там была лишь пустота.

И сейчас он как тот чертов кактус.

Стайлз:  
«Уже на подходе».

Он не знает. Не знает, почему вдруг решил разоткровенничаться. Стайлза затапливает желанием побиться головой об стену, но есть вероятность, что он не рассчитает силы.

Хвостатый мудак:  
«Это то, что ты хотел сказать?»

О, это далеко не то, что он хочет высказать, но предпочтительно делать это в лицо. А Стайлз знает, что Дерек не соизволит даже трубку поднять. Просто, блять, жопой чувствует.

Стайлз:  
«Я скучаю?»

Из груди против воли рвется истеричный смешок. Он только что задал вопрос Дереку?

В висках долбит фантомной болью, а руки сжимаются в кулаки. Стайлз не рассчитывал на разговор. Он не хочет общаться с Хейлом, но просто не в силах себя остановить.

Хвостатый мудак:  
«Даже если это вопрос, мы оба знаем ответ на него».

Стайлз не сдерживается и смеется. Громко, надрывно. Как ревел бы, будь у него чуть меньший процент гордости и чуть больше алкоголя в крови.

Дерек подозрительно разговорчив. В любой другой ситуации Стайлз этим непременно воспользовался бы, но сейчас ему хочется лишь выть и рвать волосы у себя на голове.

Впрочем, он не делает даже этого.

Стайлз:  
«Ты как всегда очень чувствителен к чужим чувствам».

Под ребрами скребется гадкое чувство. Стайлз хочет засунуть два пальца в глотку и выблевать его, но, если бы выход был настолько простым, Стилински забыл бы Дерека сразу, как тот скрылся в поисках очередной сбрендившей волчицы.

Хвостатый мудак:  
«Ты слишком яро виляешь хвостом перед тем, кто не хочет себе нового питомца».

Ладно, вот это было грубо. Стайлз перечитывает сообщение несколько раз, прежде чем вырубить свой телефон и засунуть его под подушку, будто испугавшись, что он все равно будет отсвечивать синеватым светом в темноте комнаты.

Стайлз с самого начала знал, что это плохая идея. На что он, черт возьми, вообще надеялся? Хейл всегда думал только о себе. Он всегда растаптывал его чувства так, словно получал от этого ментальные оргазмы. По три штуки на день.

Стайлз не плачет. Больше нет. Он перестал, как только понял, что Скотт наутро прекрасно чувствует запах слез и отчаяния. Если от второго Стилински избавиться не мог, то он позволил другу думать, будто поправляется. Будто он медленно избавляется от цепи, которой Дерек его сковал. Но на самом деле Стайлз просто чертов кактус во всех смыслах этого слова.

Иногда ему кажется, что Ногицунэ оставил в его душе темный отпечаток. Масляное пятно на груди где-то под сердцем. Иногда ему кажется, что в голове кто-то шепчет, и Стайлз почти хочет, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Никто не может понять лучше, чем саркастичный ублюдок в твоей голове. Но Ногицунэ больше нет, и Стайлзу остается общаться лишь с собственными мыслями.

Они разговаривают. Переписываются каждый день, и Стайлз хочет уебать себя по голове кувалдой, потому что ему, блять, нестерпимо больно. Но он все равно не прекращает.

Дерек давит. Измельчает в порошок то, что осталось от гордости подростка. Он специально ковыряет жесткими словами незажившие раны. И Стайлз каждый раз представляет себе его дерзкую ухмылку.

Он задается вопросом: какого черта Ногицунэ выбрал именно его? Потому что Стайлз бесхребетный идиот, который позволяет собой пользоваться ради развлечения. В перерывах между сексом с «наемной подружкой».

Хвостатый мудак:  
«Удивительно, как ты не сломал хребет».

Да, Стайлз тоже удивляется. Он расписал Дереку целое красочное сочинение о том, как они со Скоттом гнались за очередной безумной тварью. Как Стайлз не справился с управлением, и джип вылетел в кювет, перевернувшись несколько раз. И конечно, юный водитель не был пристегнут. Скотт, безусловно, закрыл его собой, сжал в объятиях, пока их херачило по всему салону, словно огромный теннисный мячик. Но это не избавило Стайлза от перелома пары пальцев на левой руке, множественных ушибов и легкого сотрясения. Все же Скотт был фиговой подушкой безопасности.

И нет, Стайлз не надеялся на жалость или беспокойство, когда писал все это Хейлу. Ну, разве что немного.

Стайлз:  
«Да, поразительное везение».

И вовсе не важно, что он предпочел бы сломать себе шею. Но отец не пережил бы его смерть, и Стайлз находил в себе силы бороться и быть хоть немного похожим на прежнего себя. Конечно, никто не ждал от него фонтана оптимизма после истории с Ногицунэ и второй неудачной влюбленности за плечами.

Стайлз часто наведывается в Дом Айкена. И вовсе не потому, что ему хочется впустить в себя еще пару духов и позволить им бесчинствовать в надежде, что они доберутся до Дерека и переломают ему все существующие кости.

Питера перевели в отдельную «палату», и теперь Стайлз почти каждый день приходит в это жуткое место, садится на пол напротив стекла и говорит.

Если бы кто-то еще пару месяцев назад сказал бы ему, что он будет изливать душу Питеру, он бы проломил старшему Хейлу голову битой, чтобы избежать подобного. Потому что уже давно нельзя не верить даже самым глупым предположениям.

— Ты бы бросал это дело, — Питер растягивает слова, как меркантильная шлюха с трассы тянет давно безвкусную жвачку, наматывая липкую дрянь на палец. Здесь лишь один неискушенный зритель, но Питер не упускает возможности покрасоваться, будто Стайлз оценит. Будто он вообще может заметить что-то, не касающееся хмурого мудака в Мексике и бесконтрольного пиздеца вокруг.

Стайлз крутит пачку в руках, мнет предпоследнюю сигарету и сыплет дешевый табак на грязный пол, который вот уже третью неделю протирает своей задницей.

— Как мило, что ты печешься о моем здоровье, но сделай вид, что тебе похуй, и мы опустим тему, окей? — он рвет окончательно тонкую бумагу, разбирает фильтр на волокна и принимается рисовать пальцем в кучке табака и пыли как заправский псих, принадлежащий местному контингенту. — Может, я заработаю рак легких и стану типа воплощением Джона Константина наяву. Моя женщина-кошка все равно съебала к Бэтмену. Помощники супергероев не должны ебать телок на переднем плане.

Питер фыркает так, словно набрался вредных привычек из-за слишком частого нахождения среди подростков, а после исправляется, гладит большим пальцем подбородок и тонко ухмыляется. Стайлзу нравится Питер. Старший Хейл красивый до омерзения и омерзительный до красоты. Если бы Стайлз влюбился в него… Скорее всего, он был бы уже мертв, потому что Питеру нахер не сдались чужие трепетные сердца, когда он может достать их из грудины голыми руками.

— И кто же, по твоему мнению, мы с Дереком? — он интересуется почти безразлично. Потому что срать хотел на бредовые мысли захожего к нему мальчишки, но со всей присущей ему хитрой осторожностью подбирается к главному блюду вечера. Пора заканчивать с аперитивом и приступать к горячему.

— Дерек смахивает на Супермена. Такой же перекачанный, с единственным слабым местом, которое постоянно умудряются цеплять, и охуенной задницей, созданной для лосин, — Стайлз дергает бровями, нелепо пытаясь намекнуть, что это шутка, но Питер только закатывает глаза и смотрит на него с раздражающим снисхождением. Настолько раздражающим, что хочется выпустить его из клетки, лишь бы въебать по ухмыляющейся морде. — А ты похож на Локи. Такой же обиженный на весь мир, мстящий даже родственникам и упертый до тошноты, хотя уже нет абсолютно никакого смысла за что-то бороться.

Стайлз принюхивается к грязным пальцам и морщит нос. Его руки уже насквозь пропитались запахом сигарет, и он не знает, почему отец этого еще не почувствовал и не оттаскал его за уши за подобное. Хотя, возможно, Ноа берет в учет его шаткое психологическое состояние и делает временные поблажки?

— Насколько я знаю, этот персонаж из другой вселенной комиксов, — Питер неожиданно тоже садится на пол. Слишком близко, замечает Стайлз. Желудок отчего-то сжимается и сворачивается в узел, к горлу подступает тошнота, и Стайлз спешит откашлять это мерзкое чувство.

— Меня пугает, что ты вообще знаешь, что Марвел и ДиСи — это разные вещи. Переобщался с дочкой-подростком? — он вскидывает брови насмешливо и тянется руками назад, собирая ладонями слой пыли и грязи.

— Малия до сих пор не может запомнить, как пользоваться телефоном. Скорее тебя в моей жизни было слишком много, — Питер нагло врет и флиртует, и Стайлз чувствует противный холодок на пояснице. Или это сквозняк?

— Я так понимаю, прозрачные стены не помогают уединению тебя и твоей правой подружки? — Стайлз ожидаемо волнуется, и это раздражает его самого. Питер любит дразнить и играться. Ему нужно было родиться не волком, а кошкой. В таком случае его можно было бы успокоить кошачьей мятой и пугать водой из пульверизатора.

— Я левша, — оборотень не реагирует на детскую подколку, двигается ближе к стеклу и наклоняется так, что его горячее дыхание оставляет на прозрачной гладкой поверхности мелкие капли конденсата.

Стайлзу Питер всегда казался подозрительным, но сейчас его чувство самосохранения буквально воет пожарной сиреной и бьется о черепную коробку подобно крысе под неудачной экспериментальной сывороткой.

— Ты стал слишком беспечным, Стайлз, — голос приторный, тягучий. У Стайлза остается острая сладость на корешке языка от чужого тона. — Подумай над тем, кем сделал тебя Дерек и его отношение к твоим чувствам. Кем ты был до встречи с ним?

— Жизнерадостным идиотом, — перебил собеседника Стайлз, неприязненно морщась от настойчивых воспоминаний. От этого чесались кулаки и зудело в затылке. Стайлз не любил вспоминать те дни, когда считал себя бесстрашным, Лидию — центром Вселенной, а Скотта — лучшим другом. Три самые главные ошибки в его жизни, и он даже не пытался это предотвратить или исправить.

— Самообман — страшная вещь, — Питера вновь уносит в какие-то его далекие и странные мысли. Он всегда так делает, стараясь привлечь внимание, быть в центре, забрать себе под бок всех, кто находится поблизости. Иногда Стайлз думал, что старшему Хейлу просто не хватает человеческого внимания. Думал до тех пор, пока тот не убивал очередную невинную (ну или не такую уж и невинную) жертву.

— Согласен, — голос хрипит, и Стайлзу приходится спешно откашляться, чтобы не слышать этих звуков, вырывающихся из его горла. — Стоит вспомнить, как ты дико обманывался, считая себя крутым альфой.

Взаимные подколы — большая часть их общения. Девяносто процентов, если быть точными. Остальные десять — это удары по самым больным местам. И конечно же, Питер не упускает возможности выиграть эту партию.

— Уж явно лучше, чем Дерек.

Он ухмыляется, показывает удлинившиеся волчьи клыки и гордо вскидывает подбородок. Он преувеличенно наслаждается тем, как забивает гвозди в гроб молодого парнишки, у которого есть лом. Лом, которым он не выдирает гвозди из деревянной коробки, а бьет противника по хребту.

И ладно, они оба знают, что Питер прав. Дерек был хреновым альфой, и будь у Питера чуть больше адекватности и чуть меньше маньячных замашек, Стайлз всеми руками голосовал бы за старшего Хейла.

— Вы оба не прошли кастинг, — Стайлз грязными разводами пыли рисует на стекле кривой смайлик на уровне своего лица. — Я единственный, кто навещает тебя. Считаешь это достижением?

Где-то в конце узкого коридора раздражающе мигает лампочка. Стайлз сосредотачивается на этом ощущении, позволяя себе чувствовать что-то еще, кроме безграничного желания уебать хотя бы одному из Хейлов. Ладно, возможно, он не стал бы трогать Кору, но не мог сказать об этом с полной уверенностью.

Внутри скребется противное чувство опасности, которое распространяет Питер даже сквозь толстый слой закаленного стекла. Они всматриваются в глаза друг друга, словно этим можно убить соперника напротив.

Пальцы Стайлза мелко подрагивают, когда он поднимается на ноги. Короткие ногти с противным скрежетом проходятся по прозрачной преграде, и Питер довольно ухмыляется, направляясь к дальнему углу своей палаты.

Через пару дней Стилински снова окажется в подвалах психиатрической лечебницы, а пока он направляется домой, где его ждет уставший после смены отец.

Ноа сидит за столом на кухне с таким лицом, будто Стайлзу вновь поставили диагноз деменции. Его пальцы рук крепко переплетены между собой, и Стайлз может увидеть, как побелела кожа на костяшках.

Они не здороваются вот уже месяц. Сухо кивают друг другу и узнают, как прошел день, после чего шериф обнимает сына так сильно, как может мужчина в его возрасте с проблемными суставами. Стайлз ненавидит себя за то, во что превратилась их маленькая семья, но все еще ничего не может сделать, закрываясь в своем мире, где существуют только Дерек и невообразимое отвращение к самому себе за слабость.

К слову, Хейл не отвечает на сообщения уже две с половиной недели, и Стайлз сдерживает себя как может от того, чтобы собрать рюкзак и уехать в Мексику на поиски.

— Перед тем, как ты уйдешь к себе в комнату, я хотел спросить, — Ноа глубоко вздыхает, но не поднимает взгляда. Он пристально смотрит на кружку с чаем, и Стайлз хочет сказать, как гордится отцом, потому что тот почти перестал употреблять кофеин.

Но он молчит. Держится рукой за дверной косяк кухни и молчит, словно в горло напихали наждачную бумагу. Его никто и никогда не будет любить так, как отец. И даже Дерек для Стайлза будет всегда на втором месте, но стыд не дает пойти навстречу. Стайлз винит себя и не знает, как можно все исправить.

— Просто скажи мне, что ты в порядке, — Ноа, наконец, поднимает глаза на сына. Он заметно постарел, Стайлз отчетливо это видит. Новые морщины, еще больше седины в редких волосах и усталость, не покидающая его глаз.

— Я… — ложь почти срывается с его потрескавшихся обветренных губ, но Стайлз слабо качает головой. — Я не могу, пап.

Ноа уязвленно поджимает губы и кивает в ответ. Он не собирается разразиться тирадой о том, что Стайлз еще молод и у него впереди вся жизнь. Что все эти проблемы через несколько лет будут казаться пустяками. Он понимает.

— Иди к себе, сынок, — слабая улыбка на тонких губах ранит.

Стайлз вздрагивает. Он хочет подойти и обнять отца, но не делает этого, потому что знает: это сделает больнее им обоим.

Стайлз разворачивается и бредет в комнату. Ему уже давно не хочется выть и кричать. У него пропало желание быть услышанным, и свободное место заняла банальная усталость. Он уже не хватается за свой телефон каждые десять минут, потому что знает, что не увидит там уведомления о входящем сообщении.

Дерек не ответит. Он наигрался, и больше этот квест не кажется ему увлекательным.

Стайлз толкает дверь комнаты и громко, со стоном выдыхает. На подоконнике сидит Скотт, всматривающийся в лицо друга так пристально, словно там были написаны ответы на тест по химии.

— Какого черта, чувак? — воскликнуть с привычной долей недовольства не выходит. Стайлз лишь устало бормочет и валится в компьютерное кресло.

— У нас в округе появилась ведьма. Мы уже неделю ее выслеживаем, и Лидия сказала, что ты недавно брал бестиарий. Может, вычитал что-то полезное?

Скотт тоже не смотрит больше в глаза. Он чувствует от Стайлза запах медикаментов, который прилип к его одежде из-за частых посещений Дома Айкена. И он определенно догадывается, зачем Стайлз туда ходит.

— Натыкался на пару интересных пунктов, но мне нужно просмотреть бестиарий еще раз, если вам нужна моя помощь, — он специально делает акцент на последних словах.

Стайлз может понять, что друзья о нем заботятся. Что берегут его от опасностей, но никогда раньше им это в голову даже не приходило. Скотт, безусловно, боялся за лучшего друга, но никогда не препятствовал его участию во всех смертельных приключениях. Стайлза почти тошнит оттого, что теперь его считают бесполезным люди, которым он доверял свою жизнь.

Неделя. Уже целую неделю они гоняются за ведьмой, которую не могут поймать, а Стайлз даже не подозревал, что в городе вновь существует опасность.

— Если ты не занят, было бы круто, — Скотт улыбается, а Стайлз хочет запустить ему в лицо книгу. — И есть еще кое-что, — он мнется, хмурится и явно чувствует себя неуютно под внимательным взглядом карих глаз. Смущенно поглядывает на друга и вздыхает. — Дерек в городе.

Что ж, такого удара Стайлз точно не ожидал. Слова въедаются в его голову подобно серной кислоте. Разъедают ясные спокойные мысли.

Скотт поджимает губы. Говорит что-то о том, что они собираются в заповеднике этим вечером, и сидит в тишине еще с минуту. В конце концов Скотт понимает, что внятного ответа не дождется, и выпрыгивает в окно, даже не удосужившись спросить, в порядке ли друг. Впрочем, ничего нового.

А Стайлз дрожащими непослушными пальцами вытаскивает телефон из кармана джинсов и смотрит на старую переписку, которая окончилась тремя его сообщениями.

Стайлз:  
«Ха-ха, очень смешно, Хейл. Гораздо интереснее тебя слушать, когда ты говоришь о климате Мексики».  
«Надеюсь, тебя там не сожрали тамошние хищники».  
«Окей. Я понимаю намеки гораздо лучше Скотта. Если что, я всегда здесь, ты знаешь».

После этого он понятливо оставил Дерека в покое. Но сколько тот уже в Бейкон Хиллс? Неделю? Две?

Он собирался разобраться с новой проблемой, а после молча свалить, даже не поставив Стайлза в известность своего присутствия поблизости?

Это ранило сильнее, чем все холодные прямые высказывания Дерека, которые тот не стеснялся кидать в лицо Стайлзу. Это было хотя бы честно.

Стилински включает ноутбук и несколько секунд бездумно пялится в экран, пока до него не доходит только что произошедшее. Он ведь не брал бестиарий у Лидии. У каждого из стаи был свой электронный экземпляр. Значит ли это, что Скотт забежал только для того, чтобы сообщить о прибытии Дерека в город?

Стайлз вздыхает, запрокинув голову назад, и рассматривает едва заметные трещины на потолке. Что ж, ладно. Если Дерек хочет поиграть, Стайлз принимает вызов. В конце концов, он тоже умеет делать больно.


End file.
